Single Player Campaign
Single Player Campaigns are battle against NPC goblins and their preset villages. Raiding the goblins will not remove your Shield. There are currently 50 Single Player locations that can be raided. Each level has 3 stars that can be acheived, to a maximum of 150 stars from all levels. Achieving all 150 stars will get you an achievement worth 20 gems. Each level also has a gold and elixir reward that can be raided from storages and Town Halls. All of the mechanics from raiding goblins are the same as raiding another player's village, however no trophies may be won or lost and there is no time limit. Below is a list of all Single Player missions, their rewards and strategies: Players should note that in Single-Player campaigns, there can be an unlimited number of traps. This makes certain missions especially hard. Payback This map is part of the tutorial. You only need to send in 2 Wizards to finish. Loot: 500 gold and 500 elixir. Goblin Forest This map is part of the tutorial. Drop in 5 Barbarians at the Archer Tower to complete. Loot: 500 gold and 500 elixir. Goblin Outpost Loot: 500 gold and 500 elixir. Rocky Fort Loot: 1,000 gold and 1,000 elixir. Goblin Gauntlet Loot: 1,000 gold and 1,000 elixir. Cannonball Run Loot: 1,000 gold and 1,000 elixir. Two Smoking Barrels Loot: 2,000 gold and 2,000 elixir. Gold Rush Loot: 2,000 gold and 2,000 elixir. Maginot Line Send in a couple of Barbarians to set off the Bombs, then charge for the Cannons. Loot: 2,000 gold and 2,000 elixir. Rat Valley Loot: 3,000 gold and 3,000 elixir. Brute Force Loot: 3,000 gold and 3,000 elixir. Gobbotown Loot: 3,000 gold and 3,000 elixir. M is for Mortar Loot: 4,000 gold and 4,000 elixir. Megablaster Loot: 4,000 gold and 4,000 elixir. Immovable Object Send in about 25 Archers (level 2) at the South-East entrance to take out the Air Defense, then 1 Balloon to take out the rest. Note that there are spring traps to the side entrance to the Cannons. Loot: 4,000 gold and 4,000 elixir. Fort Knobs Loot: 5,000 gold and 5,000 elixir. Watchtower Loot: 5,000 gold and 5,000 elixir. Fool's Gold Spam many Balloons or dozens of Archers on the left and right side at the Air Defense / Archer Tower 4+4 Level 2 Balloons is not enough (confirmed), 9+9 Level 2 Balloons was definitely more than enough (confirmed) Loot: 5,000 gold and 5,000 elixir. Thoroughfare Send in 10 Barbarians to each of the Archer Towers, and then 20 archers to take out the 2 Air Defense. Clear the rest with a Balloon. Loot: 6,000 gold and 6,000 elixir. Bouncy Castle Loot: 6,000 gold and 6,000 elixir. Fivoka Loot: 6,000 gold and 6,000 elixir. Gobbo Campus Loot: 7,000 gold and 7,000 elixir. Danny Boy Loot: 7,000 gold and 7,000 elixir. Ommahha Beech Buildings Enemy Towers: *x2 Mortars (level 3) *x2 Air Defences (level 3) *x4 Archer Towers (level 9) *x2 Cannons (level 6) Available Loot: *10,000 gold *10,000 elixir Other Buildings: *Walls (level 3) *x1 Gold Storage (level 4) *x1 Elixir Storage (level 4) *x1 Town Hall *x4 Houses Strategy Walls of Steel Silician Defence Obsidian Tower Arrow Head Available loot: 15 000 Gold 15 000 Elixir Red Carpet Natural Defence 20,000 Gold 20,000 Elixir Easy, just bomb the wall where the air defene is located. Then deploy barbarians to take it out and leave the rest of the job for a balloon. Steel Gauntlet Queen's Gambit Loot: 20,000 Gold 20,000 Elixir Full Frontal Loot: 30,000 Gold 30,000 Elixir Chimp in Armor Loot: 30,000 Gold 30,000 Elixir Faulty Towers Loot: 30,000 Gold 30,000 Elixir Point Man 50,000 Gold 50,000 Elixir Triple A Loot: 100,000 Gold 100,000 Elixir Goblin Picnic Loot: 100,000 Gold 100,000 Elixir Bait 'n Switch Loot: 100,000 Gold 100,000 Elixir Collateral Damage Loot: 150,000 Gold 150,000 Elixir Choose Wisely Loot: 150,000 Gold 150,000 Elixir Mega Evil Kitchen Sink 400,000 Gold 400,000 Elixir Use wall breakers and shove them where the sun dont shine lol Crystal Crust Loot: 200,000 Gold 200,000 Elixir Cold as Ice Loot: 250,000 Gold 250,000 Elixir Jump Around Rolling Terror Loot: 500,000 Gold 500,000 Elixir Megamansion Loot: 600,000 Gold 600,000 Elixir Video comming soon.... P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse loot. 700,000elixer 700,000gold Sherbet Towers Loot: 800,000 gold 800,000 elixir Quick Tips You can complete most of the Single Player Campaigns by destroying the Archer Tower and/or Air Defence then send in 1 Balloon. Category:Raids